


Pokemon SwSh: Path to Victory

by Pikapika2000



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, On Hiatus For Now, Other characters appear later, Romantic Comedy, marnie saves his ass lol, victor doesn't think twice before screwing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapika2000/pseuds/Pikapika2000
Summary: A love story between two gym challengers, slowly growing.ORIGINALLY POSTED TO DEVIANTART, ON HIATUS SINCE EPISODE 3 BECAUSE NO GOOD IDEAS OOF
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. EPISODE 0 - PILOT EPISODE

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to DeviantArt. On hiatus since mid-july.  
> THIS IS SET IN THE SUMMER, FOR A SIMPLE REASON: Here in Europe, the biggest sport leagues usually kick off in the summer (European soccer championships in june... National soccer leagues usually start around August...) so basically it's for accuracy purposes.

It was a summer day. A hot, burning, summer day, unlike what you would expect of a Galarian summer. If you spent more than one day in Galar during summer, you would know Galar is known for its cloudy or even rainy days, even in such a hot season.

At the Motostoke stadium, in the city that gives the name to the arena, there would be a big ceremony taking place in the next day. The Galar Pokémon League would start. The opening ceremony was a big deal, attracting around a hundred thousand people to that place.

Looking at the entrance of the big hotel in front of him was Victor, our main star of this story. He was about to get his reservation in the Budew Drop Inn, which every gym challenger got as a freebie. It helped Victor a lot, as well as many other gym challengers, because there were a lot of people coming from far away to try their chance to get to the finals and battle the so-called “undefeated champion” named Leon. Victor happened to be the neighbor and best friend of Leon’s younger brother Hop. A friendly rivalry was started in the day Leon decided to endorse both of them. And they were competing against each other if they completed the 8 gyms.

Victor entered inside the hotel. At the reception area, he could easily hear four obnoxious people, two men and two women, dressed in pink and black causing a lot of trouble. They looked at Victor.

“Oi mates, look! A Gym Challenger!” Said one of the guys to the other people. Victor looked back.  
“What?!”

“You get in Marnie’s way and you’re in for a battle with us, Team Yell!” Yelled one of the girls, the most obnoxious member in the group.

“Who in the world is Marnie? Anyway, no way I’m gonna lose this, you guys need to be put on your place!” Assured Victor, confident on his skills.

And the battle started. Victor sent out his Sobble, while one of the Team Yell members sent his Galarian Zigzagoon. Victor defeated it easily. Just short of time before the loud grunt sent his second pokémon, the battle got interrupted by a young girl.

“What are you lot doin’ here?” Asked suddenly the young girl, that was dressed in some kind of gothic style and probably the same age as Victor, to the loud people.

“Marnie?!” They became perplexed once they looked back to that girl.

Marnie. So that was her name.

“I know you all are terribly curious ‘bout the other Gym Challengers, but you gotta show a bit of restraint. Geez...” Warned Marnie, visibly disappointed with the whole ordeal. “You guys are only causin’ trouble where it shouldn’t even be.”

After the Team Yell members quit the Budew Drop Inn, Marnie glanced at Victor, smiling slightly.

“Sorry for them. They’re just so caught up with wantin’ to support me and all that they tend to get a little shirty with other Gym Challengers.”

“Ehh... It’s fine. They didn’t really cause a big problem to me. I’m alright. Marnie, isn’t it?” Asked Victor, curious about her.

“Yeah, ya got it right. And you are?”

“Victor.”

“Alright. We’re gonna be rivals from now on, am I right? So... Lookin’ forward for a battle with you soon. And good luck.” Said Marnie, smiling slightly once again before leaving for her hotel room.

Marnie. Marnie. Her name couldn’t get out of his mind.

And neither could Victor’s name get out of Marnie’s mind.

Goodness, they couldn’t have gotten a crush on each other already one day before the start of the league, could they?

They did.


	2. EPISODE 1: The League Starts! Journey Of A Lifetime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words for it: Opening ceremony. xD  
> OH ALSO MARNIE INVITES VICTOR TO GO WITH HER TO WILD AREA :D

After the ordeal at the reception involving our main character Victor, Team Yell and a strange rival named Marnie... It was time to sleep. Tomorrow Victor would have to wake up early, to present himself at the Motostoke Stadium for the opening ceremony. Victor entered the room he got offered at the Budew Drop Inn, and fell on the bed like a bag of bricks. He was tired after all. Being around 10:30 pm, it was already getting late for somebody who had to wake up at 7:00 am. And he slept.

The morning after...

Victor’s alarm on his Rotom phone rang. And rang. Victor was getting really annoyed so he took it as a lost battle and got up. While dressing up quickly and eating his breakfast, Victor kept thinking about the gym challenge. Would he get to do a brilliant journey? Or would he end up humiliating himself all in front of the cameras...?

He didn’t even want to imagine the last case scenario. He sprinted out of the hotel room.

(Song for this part, if you want a soundtrack for this: www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jK-Nc…)

“Are you ready Sobble? After we enter these sliding doors, there’s no going back!” Asked Victor.

“Sobble...” Replied Sobble, a bit shy. It was natural for Sobble to be quite shy, as they are very insecure of themselves.

“Don’t worry little guy, you’re gonna do just fine! I believe in you.” Assured Victor. Sobble then showed a faint smile. He was starting to warm up a little more to Victor. The bonds between trainers and Pokémon would always appear with time. And it was already showing for the both of them.

Victor then entered the stadium. He looked at the right side. Couches? These would be useful during the gym challenge, as the wait until the scheduled time makes anyone tired.

After Victor dressed up with the gym challenger uniform...

He was ready. It was finally gonna start. He looked at the right side again. Marnie was sitting at the couch, giving some food to Morpeko. They looked at each other. Marnie waved a hand:

“Ayy, I remember ya from yesterday!”

“Me too!”

“Come sit with us.”

Victor sat down with her.

“I know we’re gonna be rivals but... I wanna wish good luck to ya. We have the same goal but also... we have to get some fair play.”

“Same to you, Marnie.”

“How far are you with the whole Pokémon catching thing...?”

“Ehhh... Still have my Sobble.”

Victor smiles, looking at his water-type partner.

“Morpeko and I are going to the Wild Area later. Maybe I’ll get some nice Pokémon. You should go too.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Victor looks at the clock on his Rotom phone.

“Oh it’s going to start! See ya there!”

“See ya!”

Victor and Marnie go to the dressing rooms. As he starts dressing up himself with his gym challenge uniform, he starts thinking of a strategy for the grass-type leader, Milo.

“So... We’re in disadvantage... We need to find a fire-type Pokémon at the Wild Area, just so we can go ahead on the challenge.”

~Timeskip because I’m not going to bother with writing an entire scene of Victor and Marnie dressing up, lol~

As he is waiting until the signal to enter the ceremony, all that Victor can hear is the crowd. And a really noisy one at that. That ended up making him more nervous that before. But he knew he was going to do just fine.

It’s time to enter the proper stadium. Victor walks through the corridor that leads to the place where everything was happening.

When he enters, along with other gym challengers (mixed between them was another of his rivals, who happened to be his childhood friend Hop) all he can hear now are cheers. Cheers that seemed surreal. No way this was happening... Right?

It was. And it was overwhelming.

As the League Chairman Rose presented the ceremony, the gym leaders entered the league battle field too, greeting every spectator. Unfortunately, it looks like one of them was absent... What happened to that gym leader? Victor dismissed it. Probably schedule conflicts, given the fact that in Galar the gym leaders are big celebrities.

All the way to the end of the ceremony, it all felt sudden. It’s like the time flied really fast. Victor absolutely enjoyed the ceremony. And so did Marnie. But at the end she had to rush to a restaurant. Her Morpeko was hungry. And she knows that when Morpeko gets hungry, he gets angry. Victor chuckled at the thought of Morpeko eating an entire plate of curry.

Which reminded him of the fact that he really had to go eat something, so he would meet up with Marnie to catch some Pokémon at the Wild Area.

After a nice and delicious lunch, Victor and Sobble headed on their way to the Wild Area. Will they find a nice, strong fire-type Pokémon?


End file.
